I Am Not A Doll
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: Asuka's synch ratio has fallen below Rei's, how will she cope?... Rei x Asuka


**Summary: **Asuka's synch ratio has fallen below Rei's, how will she cope?...

**Genre(s): **Romance/Drama

**Character(s): **Rei A., Asuka S.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Neon Genesis: Evangelion

**Author's Notes:** This isn't set in any particular episode in the series, but set after Asuka's synch ratio starts to drop.

**Author's Notes ****9/27/10:** Rewrote this story so that it's a lot more pleasing to read! Enjoy!

* * *

*** **_**I Am Not A Doll **_*****

_'Why her?'_ Asuka thought angrily as she kicked the wall near the NERV girl's locker room.

_'Anyone but HER!'_ She accentuated her anger with another swift kick to the wall.

It was a sync test day at NERV, and Asuka had not been doing very well on her previous synch tests, but she had brushed them all off as just a passing phase until today. Ritsuko had pulled her aside after her synch test and informed her that her synch ratio had fallen below…

'_Wonder girl's…' _Asuka thought bitterly, anger radiating off of her as she dented the wall with another kick.

The lecture that had followed with Ritsuko had not been pleasant. It had ended with Asuka storming off towards the changing rooms. She really wanted to get out of her constricting plug suit, put on some normal clothes, and head home.

When she violently pushed the changing room door open, her heart instantly fell into her stomach and her blood boiled. Rei was over at her locker, buttoning up her school blouse. Asuka headed over towards her locker and began to set her change clothes out, but she could not keep her eyes off of Rei, her gaze burning a hole into the back of her head.

Rei finished buttoning her blouse and slipped her skirt and shoes on, then began to leave the room. The path from her locker to the door passed right by Asuka's locker. As Rei neared her she saw her chance to relieve some of her anger.

"Hey, Wondergirl!" she called out as Rei passed by, but the stoic girl did not stop. Asuka gritted her teeth in anger at Rei's lack of response.

'_I bet she knows that she's passed me and she's trying to rub it in my face!' _she thought angrily.

"Hey, doll, I'm talking to you!" Rei stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around to face Asuka, her stoic expression firmly set in place.

"I am not a doll," Rei replied simply as her red eyes pierced through Asuka. Asuka scoffed at Rei's reply.

"Not a doll? Of course you are! You never show any emotion!" Asuka ranted as she walked over to Rei.

"I am not a doll," Rei said again, but with a hint of conviction in her voice. Asuka simply ignored her and continued to advance on the girl.

"Did you know your test scores at better than mine now? If you weren't a doll you should be rubbing it in my face!" Asuka yelled in Rei's face.

"I am not a doll," Rei repeated for a third time, her voice surprisingly elevated from her normal tone. Asuka did not take any heed and kept ranting. "If you were ordered to kill yourself, you would! Because that's all you are! An order following doll!"

"I am not a doll!" Rei practically screamed back at her. Asuka stumbled back a few steps as a look of absolute shock washed over her face at Rei's outburst; she had never shown any emotion at all before. There was a short stunned silence as the two girls stared at each other. Rei suddenly moved forward and wrapped herself around Asuka, pressing her lips against the shocked girl's. Asuka's eyes went wide with surprise as she felt the blue haired girl kissing her intently. She tried to push Rei off, but she was shockingly strong and Asuka could not pry her off.

After an intense moment they broke apart, with Rei panting lightly, her a pink flush touching her cheeks. Asuka's cheeks lit up as well once her brain comprehended what had happened; but before she could react, Rei's stoic expression had returned and she turned around and headed back towards the door. As quickly as it had begun, their confrontation had ended, and Asuka was left questioning her sanity; particularly considering she could have sworn that when Rei turned to leave, she had seen the faintest hint of a smile on her face.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Commentary: **Incase it was confusing to anybody, Rei kissed Asuka to prove her wrong...or did she? It's up to you to decide. Constructive criticism is welcome as always


End file.
